Better Late Than Never
by RotatinMyTires
Summary: I don't own scandal, I'm an OLITZ shipper so that's what this story will mainly surround. Olivia is a high profile celebrity attorney while Fitz is a bachelor bad boy, actor/movie producer. Never did they think they'd cross paths.
1. Ch 1: Better Late Than Never

"And from that moment when I stared into her eyes for the first time, I knew that I could not continue my life without her by my side. It didn't help that she was screaming at me for accidentally bumping her car with mine in Whole Foods parking lot. I was struck by her remarkable beauty. I was in love with how her brown curls fell just past her shoulders, how her brow furrowed and how her beautiful supple lips quivered as she enunciated every word. She yelled at me for at least 2 minutes before she hit me for not paying attention and that's the moment I fell in love with Olivia Carolyn Pope." Fitz answered with an enormous smile on his face during their interview with Robin Roberts. Olivia sat by his side, blushing as she stroked his hand and couldn't help but let a smile creep on her face.  
"I remember that day!" Liv said in between laughs. "I was so upset and all he had done was literally tapped my car. I was pressed for time and I had to pick up snacks for my cousin's party and I was already running late. I get in the car and I'm sitting fixing my makeup and I smear my lip gloss. I look out my back window and see this Lincoln Continental taking up my entire rearview mirror. Mind you I'm driving this BMW 328i, way smaller than his. I get out of the car freaking out. I'm screaming like a maniac and I just see his eyes grow big and his face flush and all the while I'm thinking "DAMN, this man is gorgeous! But he just his your car, Liv snap out of it!" I paused my screaming because I literally thought I seen him about to cry. I encouraged him to say whatever he had to say in a less than nice way. He only managed to get a "hi" out. We exchanged information and went our separate ways. I felt so horrible for screaming at this man like I did so I sent him a fruit basket and I called him. We started rapping and that's how it happened." Olivia finished  
"Well GMA family, that's how America's new favorite power couple came to be. Olivia, Fitz, it was beautiful having you guys sit down with us this morning. I wish the best to you guys in the future." Robin said as she smiled at the beautiful couple before her. The love between those two radiated throughout the room, it was infectious. Smiles were plastered on every person's face on the set. The two walked out hand in hand as the world's most powerful, idolized interracial couple.  
"That went well, wouldn't you say?" Fitz inquired  
"That it did, baby. That it did" Olivia replied.

I've been wanting to do a FF forever so here it is! This first chapter is a glimpse of Liv and Fitz together. Now time to explore the time up to this point in BLTN! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Ch 2: Get To Know Olivia Carolyn Pope

**Thanks to all of you who are following my story and I promise to deliver a very good fan fiction. Now that you've seen that Liv and Fitz are happily together, here's the backstory on how they got to where they are now!**

* * *

Olivia Carolyn Pope, born February 14, 1983 to Mason and Mara Pope in San Diego, California. The baby sister to Carter, Eric and Mason Jr and she is truly the apple of her father's eye. As a child, Olivia was a loving little one. Once she became old enough to realize that her birthday fell on Valentine's Day, she would leave love notes for her family around the house for them to find. She excelled in school and graduated high school at the tender age of 16. She managed to be the captain of her high school's swimming and debate team and was also student body president. She continued her education at UCLA studying Pre-Law. During her tenure at UCLA, she met her two closest friends Abby Whelan from Sacramento and Harrison Wright from Watts who were also in the pre-law program. In their final year of undergrad, she came to find out that Harrison was her cousin on her mother's side after a trip to Harrison's father's birthday party for the weekend. It was also during that trip that Olivia met Harrison's best friend, Devin Walker. The two hit it off instantly and began dating. Devin was a student at USC who was a member of the basketball team with pro potential. He however wasn't your typical jock athlete, he was a political science major with dreams of being President of the United States, that's of course after his storied professional career. Olivia was living the dream. She had a beautiful family, an amazing boyfriend and best friends who motivated her to become the best she could possibly be. That was until that fateful August night. Devin and Liv had just settled into bed after moving into their apartment when Liv's phone began to ring and ring. Jolted out of her sleep on the 5th ring she rolled over to see it was her brother Carter. Liv thought it to be nothing more of her having to come pick him up from a bar because he had too much to drink. Reluctant to answer, she did anyway because her gut told her to and her gut was never wrong.

"Hello?" Liv answered in a groggy tone  
"Pooh, Hey it's C. Listen you gotta come-come to-to Cedars right now! It's Ricky, it's not looking too good." Carter replied fighting back tears

Olivia was half-awake when she first answered the phone but was wide awake now. She felt her heart drop out of her body. Eric was her favorite brother. They were always covering each other's tracks. Eric taught Liv how to drive, bought her the first legal drink when she turned 21 and they talked daily. They had just spoken to each other hours before Carter called about his son EJ's first baseball game. She frantically got up, threw on the closest articles of clothing and hurried to Cedar Sinai as quickly as she could. She sprinted into the emergency room to find her family huddled up with each other, crying. This was the one nightmare Liv was hoping she'd wake up from. She diverted her attention to one of the tv's in the lobby that was tuned to CNN.

"Breaking news to report out of LA tonight. Billionaire oil tycoon Hollis Doyle has been involved in a two car accident on Rodeo Dr. tonight. Alcohol is being reported as a factor. The man in the other car is being reported as Senator Mason Pope's son, Eric Pope. Both men are listed in critical but stable condition. As more information is released we will pass it along to you guys at home." the reporter shared

She dropped to her knees and screamed to the top of her lungs. Her mother ran to her side and rocked her until she stopped crying. She mustered enough energy to get up and check on her brother. The sight she saw was something she could not have ever imagined or wished on her worst enemy. There were tubes everywhere, a couple of casts on his arms and legs and a neck brace. She sat with Eric holding his hand and talking to him hoping to talk him out of the comatose state he was in. She sat there with him the rest of the night. She sung Stevie Wonder's "I Just Called To Say I Love You" in her beautiful voice that Eric loved to hear his pooh bear sing in. Before she knew it, a tear rolled down Eric's face and his eyes fluttered open. Olivia frantically tapped on the window to get her family's attention for this milestone. Eric did his best to muster up a smile for his family as they filed into his room but the tube down his throat made it difficult. His breathing became more labored and few in between. With all the strength he had left in his body, he fought to sign "I love you" with his left arm and closed his eyes for the final time. Liv let her brother's hand go and ran out of his room. Harrison found her in the hallway around the corner shaking and crying. It scared Harrison to see Liv cry the way she did because she's not much of a crier. Just as her mother did earlier, Harrison rocked Liv until she could cry no more. The two heard a door open and seen the devil himself. Hollis Doyle was being rolled down the hallway in his wheelchair with nothing more than an air cast on his leg and a smile on his face. The sight of him made her blood boil. Not caring that he was in a wheelchair, she charged at him.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU TOOK MY BROTHER FROM ME, YOU BASTARD! YOU STILL REEK OF ALCOHOL YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE! I HOPE THEY LOCK YOU THE HELL UP!" Olivia screamed at him

"Well, well, well. My sweet Texas flower, I have not a clue what on God's green earth you're fussing about. Your brother was drunker than an Oakland Raiders fan on Sunday mornings. There's no proof that they'll be able to pin this on me, sweetheart. He is nothing but a drunk like his idiotic father. Did you forget who I was? I, Hollis Doyle, am untouchable. No one messes with me and gets away with it." Hollis replied with an evil grin on his face.

Olivia gathered up all the strength in her body and smacked him as hard as she could hoping she left a red mark on his face. Harrison grabbed her and walked her back to her brother's room. On the way back to the room she couldn't help but replay the last sentence Hollis said to her. She was confused at what he meant by "No one messes with Hollis Doyle and gets away with it". She shook the thought from her mind and continued to comfort her grieving family.

* * *

3 Years Later

Olivia was on her final straw with Neidhelman & Potts. This Monday wasn't like any previous Monday. Olivia decided that this Monday would determine the rest of her life. She marched into Potts' office with a NFTG attitude and a smirk to match. Potts was on the phone confirming his his standing "doctors appointment" for Tuesday at noon. Liv knew that "appointment" was nothing more than a "let's sabotage the junior partners" meeting between the senior partners of the firm at the golf course. She patiently waited for him to finish his call and once he did, an evil like smile creeped onto Stan Potts' face.  
"What can I do you for, Pope?" He flatly asked.  
"Good Morning, Potts. You know exactly why I'm here. I ask what can I do to advance in this firm, you give me some bullshit list of things to tackle to advance. I knockout your list in a week's time. That was seven weeks ago. Sir, if you don't see me advancing in this firm, let me know. I have arrangements in order. We can do this the hard way or the easy way, it's all up to you." Olivia said  
Potts began to clap and laugh.  
"Haha, this is cute, kid. My son gives me better reasons to get a dog than you just did. Quit your bitching and pay your dues, Pope."  
Olivia suddenly felt embarrassed. Her speech she practiced all the night before to give an ultimatum blew up in her face. However she had an alternative plan. She shook her head, smiled and replied, "Funny, I just knew you'd say that. Luckily I have Plan B. Here's typed my letter of resignation. Given all that I've done in the past year for this firm, don't be surprised how good I'll do on my own. You're lucky I don't slap this firm with a discrimination suit given that the recently promoted senior partners are newly hired males when all of your junior partners are women with success rates similar to mine who've been with this company 5+ years but are too afraid to speak out against the opposition. Have a nice day, Potts."

The 24 year old strutted out of the office and dialed Devin's number to tell him the news.

"Hey babe, I did it!" Liv said enthusiastically  
"Did what?" Devin replied flatly  
Olivia was kinda thrown off that he asked her what she did given the couple had discussed what she was planning to do that morning. Slightly disappointed she continued the conversation  
"I quit, like I said I would if Potts would not have promoted me to senior partner, love. I told you that this morning." she replied equally as dry as her fiancee did.

It wasn't a lie that the distance was taking a toll on their relationship, Devin was playing for the Heat and Liv was still in Los Angeles. They had often discussed that if Liv ever left the firm that she would move to Miami to be with Devin during the season. She wasn't sure that was something that she actually wanted to do. Yes, there wasn't a giant change in the weather but after the death of her brother, she had a very hard time being away from her family for an extended period.

"So you gone move out here with me, babe? I'm missing you man, so tough. When you came down for ASW, I was so excited. Like the fellas always bringing their girls with them whenever we go out and I just feel like the third wheel. I brag on you as much as I can but dammit babe, I need you here with me. I can't focus without you." Devin pleaded

Devin knew Liv hearing him beg for her turned her on. A smile creeped on her face as he continued to beg for her presence.

"You don't have to put your career on hold for me, you can practice here. I've been looking at some office spaces for you, baby. Just please think about moving but in the meantime, come spend the rest of the week with me. We've got Brooklyn and Chicago coming up and uhm, I need to be focused on destroying them."

Liv laughed, "Awh, pumpkin! You sound so cute when you're needy. Luckily for you, I was gonna surprise you and fly out for the week but I had to put you out of your misery with all that pathetic begging. I'll see you tonight after practice. Love you"

"Love you too, sugar." Devin replied.

After the day she had, she needed some loving from Devin. She packed her things and hopped on the first thing smoking to Miami. She rattled off a few texts to Abby and Harrison about her quitting the firm and lightly discussed her next move. After that, she shut her phone and her brain off to all things law-related. The only thought on her mind would be the first position she'd have Devin put her in.

* * *

**I think I'm really getting the hang of this Fan Fiction stuff! Our Livvie is a little genius! Who graduates high school at 16, undergrad at 20 and on her way to becoming senior partner at 24?! Does Liv branch out and begin OPA? Will she ever figure out what Hollis meant by his last sentence to her? Next up is Liv's trip to Miami with Devin. I didn't like Pudding Pop and I think I'll make Jake a pivotal piece in this story as well. You'll get a backstory on Fitz after I finish Liv's trip. Enjoy and lemme know what you guys think!**


	3. Ch 3: Welcome To Miami

As soon as she walked through their Miami condo, a calming feeling overwhelmed her. There was a light breeze from an open window and the sound of the waves crashing just outside of the patio. Olivia LOVED how the condo smelled just like Devin's Armani Code cologne she had just purchased during a recent visit to Miami for All-Star weekend. She grabbed one of the blankets on the couch and wrapped up in it and wandered around the house. She made her way to their bedroom and jumped in the bed. It smelled JUST like Devin. His deodorant, his shampoo and conditioner, the cocoa butter even the light smell of his sweat! Just taking in all these smells made her core quiver and her panties became soaked. She knew it would be a few hours before she'd even be touched by him. To pass the time, she decided that a nap would do her best. A few hours later, she was awaken by kisses peppering her jawline and being tickled. She tried to fake sleep as long as possible but a giant smile appeared on her face. She rolled over to her back and kissed Devin as passionate as possible.

"Well hello beautiful. How'd you sleep?" Devin asked as he greeted his lover with a smile  
Liv bit her lip, kissed Devin and answered, "I slept okay, how was practice?"  
Devin returned the kiss but slipped a little tongue, grabbed Liv from the center of the bed and pulled her closer to him. "Practice was practice. D. Wade is out for a couple of weeks and guess who'll be starting the next 5 games?"  
Olivia jumped up and down hugged Devin. She knew how excited he was. He would share his frustrations nightly about him cracking the rotation for more minutes. Although she wasn't happy that Wade was hurt, she was over the moon that Devin would be getting more playing time. As Liv stood on the bed, Devin hugged her waist. The two stayed like this for at least 30 seconds before Devin began to kiss Olivia above her panty line. Liv let out a moan and Devin slipped her panties off and began to kiss lower until he met her lips. The kisses turned to licks and Olivia's knees began to grow weak. She crumbled to the bed, trying to run away from Devin's intense licks. Devin pulled her legs over his shoulders and buried his face between her legs. He tortuously sped up his licks and slowed them down just as she was about to cum. He looked up at her with a devilish grin and laughed and Liv shot back a look that would have killed him dead. He continued laughing as he played with her clit and once again, she tried to run but he had a grip on her legs that would not allow her to move. Liv had enough of the lovely torture of head but that wasn't enough for her anymore. She pushed Devin's head from between her legs.

"Fuck me." Liv demanded  
"Your wish is my command." Devin replied

He pulled Liv's naked body off the bed, placing her butt against his bulging erection. She began to grab at it and each time she did, he'd gently smack her hand away with his left hand and inserted two fingers from his right hand.  
"Nuh-uhn baby, let daddy do it. Be patient"  
Liv was dying to be penetrated. To have all of the stresses in her life be passionately melted away with each deep stroke from Devin. She was put out of her misery no sooner than that. With each stroke from Devin, her knees grew weaker and weaker. She found herself once again crumbling to the bed and Devin layered kisses up and down her spine as he moved in and out of her. The two didn't have sex often so every time they did, it felt like the first time. Devin was close to the edge and he knew Olivia was close as well but he wanted to make sure they finished together. Olivia released first and Devin followed soon after.

"Oh, Shy!" Devin blurted out  
Realizing that he had not called Olivia's name out but Shy, his assistant, he removed himself from inside Olivia. She sat up in haste with a look of disbelief on her face. She couldn't believe Devin called out her name. She immediately began to cry and ran into the guest bathroom and locked the door. Everything had been perfect up until the point that Shyanna, his assistant who had been at undergrad with him at USC and was a manager on the team his senior year, followed Devin to Miami after graduation. Devin followed her to the bathroom and began to pound on the door.

"Liv, baby. Open the door! Lemme explain. I hate to say this but it's really not like that at all." Devin called out  
"You expect me to believe that bullshit for once second? I knew it was something up between you and her. Ever since that party during undergrad! You call her name out while you're inside me. Were you picturing her while you were fucking me? When's the last time you fucked her and don't lie to me!" Liv screamed  
"I've never had sex with her. I never want to have sex with her. I've haven't done anything sexual with her since that night during undergrad. She's been over here a few times, every time she's made advances at me and I've rejected her, I don't want her. There's a fucking reason it's a ring on your finger and not hers." Devin answered back  
"You sure? My gut is telling me otherwise and my gut is never wrong. Devin tell me the entire truth or I will call this engagement off and be on the first flight out of here back home."Olivia shot back  
Devin sighed and began, "She gave me head, one time. We were drunk at Bron's party in VIP and she whipped it out. That's it."

Liv knew to always trust her gut. It was something Eric taught her and she always remembered to follow her brother's guidance. She was upset but glad to know the truth of Devin and Shy. Still naked, Olivia opened the door.

"Dev, look. This has been a stressful 24. I forgive you. I'm gonna sleep it off in the other room though." Liv said with disappointment laced in her voice.

"Okay. I love you." Devin replied.

Liv looked at him and closed the door back and hopped in the shower. During her time in the shower, she could only cry. The only man she had ever shared herself with. The man she saw herself with forever. She let the water flow over her head revealing her bouncy curls that she knew Devin loved. Luckily for the both of them, Devin had an off day and he KNEW he had some serious making up to do. After her shower, Liv poked her head in the bedroom to see Devin watching Golden Girls. She giggled at the sight of such a big man watching a show about a bunch of over-the-hill women. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long at all. Against what her brain was telling her, she crawled into their bed and hugged him from behind and watched the show with him.

"I love you too." Olivia whispered back

* * *

During Liv's stay in Miami, she went to all of his games as promised. She did a little shopping, the two were photographed having lunch and frolicking on the beach. Devin's breakfast in bed every morning for Liv certainly made her forget about his run-in with Shy. To further establish how serious he was about keeping Olivia by his side, he fired Shy and cut all communication with her. He needed to make sure that there would be nothing to distracting them from making it work until they were together in the same state. Before the pair knew it, life had to resume and Liv had to return to LA. Upon her arrival at LAX, her phone was buzzing, it was a text message from her mother.

_"Hey pooh. Can you grab those tortilla chips and that mango lemonade you get from WH on your way home? Your nephew wants to celebrate his Aunt Livvie coming back into town. Oh and don't forget cupcakes either. Love you"_

Olivia sighed as she got into her BMW and dropped her head. It was rush hour and she would be late for a party in her honor. She had NO clue that her trip to Whole Foods would cause her to be even more tardy for the party.

* * *

**LOL I had to be corny with my "Tardy to the Party" reference. But do you guys believe Devin has done nothing else with Shy? I mean he is an athlete and a looking to becoming a politician as well. This is setting up to the infamous meeting between Liv and Fitz! Now it's time to get to know Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, an infamous bad boy Hollywood actor/producer/ladykiller. **


	4. Ch 4: Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III

**Thank ya for reading thus far! Time to learn about Fitzy! I'm excited for this chapter! It was a bit of a delay on it but here ya are!**

* * *

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, affectionately known as Fitz or Tripp, was born September 29, 1971 to Julia and Fitzgerald Jr. He is the youngest out of the four children. His sister Maegan is a stylist to the stars while his other sister Krista chose to be out of the spotlight and is a kindergarten teacher in Santa Barbara. While his brother Evan rounds out the dynamic duo of the Grant brothers. The boys got into show biz at a very young age. Every holiday, they would put on a production with just the two of them for their entire families. Whenever they had the chance, they would go on set with their father. It was an eye opener for the both of them. Evan liked to be the center of attention so it only seemed fitting that he chose to be in front of the camera versus behind one, like Fitz chose to do. Fitz was very private about his life even though he was such a hit in Hollywood. He dated tons of women but one in particular made it very hard for him to ever become serious about settling down. Millicent Grant, his estranged wife. The two met one night at an Oscar's pre-party and somewhat hit it off. He had always admired Mellie's determination to be the greatest actress she could be and that was about it. The pair simply married to not be condemned by their families for raising their daughter, Chloe born March 22, 2008, out of wedlock. Chloe was the light of her father's life and the only reason he agreed to continue to roll over every morning next to Mellie. Truth be told, he was getting very sick of the charade he continue to put on. The media was starting to catch on to the sham of the relationship whenever the couple would be out doing press. There were rumors of infidelity on both sides but other than the typical he say she say, it was nothing but words. That was until one night, the night before the Grammy's in 2011. Mellie had done some singing in the recent musical she was involved in titled Pitter Patter and had been nominated for songs sung off the soundtrack. Fitz and Mellie came to the party together but was spotted leaving separately. Fitz and Evan left together but Mellie was spotted leaving with Michael Nilla, an up and coming star. Within minutes, every celebrity news outlet was reporting this and Fitz's twitter mentions were set ablaze. This weird feeling of relief came over him, there was a reason to not keep the sham up. He wasn't happy that Chloe would find out her mother cheated on him, it would break her little heart. As soon as Fitz and Evan stepped out of the door, he was SWARMED by reporters throwing all types of questions at him. One particular question struck him in the heart.

"Fitz! It's being reported that Mellie and Michael had been involved the past three years. Your daughter is 2, are you sure she's yours? If not, here's Maury's telephone number!" A paparazzi yelled out.

Fitz's mind went blank. Three years? She was involved with another man for THREE years? Chloe's birthday wasn't for another month in which she would come to be three years old. Mellie gave him so much shit for being pictured in a club drunk with Evan and there being women hanging off of them and it only happened once. Fitz felt his heart hit the pavement. Chloe was the only reason why he wasn't so miserable and there was a chance that he wasn't her father. He began to sprint down the street to his car to race home to his beautiful baby girl.

Fitz barely got in the door before he broke down. Much to his surprise, instead of the nanny, Chloe greeted him with a smile.

"Hewwo, gawgiss!" Chloe squealed  
"Hello, gawgiss!" Fitz replied fighting back tears  
Chloe was very bright for her age, she spoke in complete sentences but struggled over the pronunciation of some words. She also had a keen sense of other people's feelings. Fitz was sitting on the ground with his back towards her. Puzzled why she heard him sobbing, she wedged herself in between the wall and her father. Chloe took on a very serious face, wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed his cheeks.

"Daddy, was wrong? Why you cry, Papi?" Chloe said as she too began to cry  
"Papi is just very happy to see you, princess. I love you lots, baby. You know you'll always be my girl right? No matter what happens, Chloe Bella. Don't cry, daddy isn't sad. He's happy, these are happy tears." Fitz lied  
"Okay, Papi. I love you too. You my best good fwiend." Chloe said as she wiped the rest of the tears from his eyes.

Fitz looked at her and hugged her as tight as she could tolerate. Chloe was such a sweet girl and he couldn't fathom how such an evil woman could create someone so beautiful. She took after Mellie's dark brown hair and pouty lips but the rest, all Fitz, IF she was indeed his child. She had piercing blue eyes and the most beautiful smile with her father's spirit. She was very wise beyond her years. As he held her in his arms and watched her sleep peacefully, he kissed her cheeks and dozed off himself.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Fitz was jolted awake by the sound of the front door opening, accompanied by the sound of faint laughter, kissing and moaning. He couldn't believe was he was hearing. He decided that it was time to put Chloe to bed which meant he would see who was the cause of the sounds. He tucked Chloe in and walked downstairs. Mellie and Michael were naked on the floor in the foyer. He was stunned. Not wanting to wake his precious little girl, he got as close to the two as he could without startling them and whispered "Get out". The didn't hear him so once again he repeated it getting a little louder until they heard him. Mellie jumped out of Michael's arms.

"Fitzgerald! Oh my, I wasn't expecting you to be home." Mellie said  
Fitz laughed, "Why would think that? This is my home you know. I cannot believe you. Our daughter is upstairs and you're getting your back blown out by some fresh faced kid. Oh that's if she's mine. You know a little birdie told me this fling has been going on for three years. Chloe is about to be three, Mel. God so help me that if she's not mine biologically, I don't know what I'll do."  
Fitzgerald, she's your daughter. By the time him and I got involved, I was already pregnant. You left me alone when you went off to Japan to shoot that movie with Tom Cruise! I was lonely and horny all the time. I have needs you know!" Mellie shot back  
"Oh but I don't? Since I married you, you were the only woman I had sex with! I could barely get head from you because you said you couldn't take all of me! You ran from me the night Chloe was conceived. So since I was having no sex, I submerged myself in my work to ensure you and Chloe a better fucking life. So excuse me for submerging myself in my work because my "wife" wouldn't have sex with me. Seems like you got what you can take now, huh?" Fitz said as he glanced down at Michael

"Get your shit and get out. I can't stand the sight of you." He continued

Fitz went back upstairs and grabbed his daughter from her bed and took her into the guest room. Chloe's bed was too small for him to sleep in and the thought of sleeping in the bed where Mellie laid her head made him sick. Chloe briefly woke up and faintly whispered "I love you daddy" and drifted back to sleep. This set a smile across his face and he kissed her forehead and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**2 years and a bunch of blonde bitches later**

Fitz was gearing up for the Escape From Planet Earth premiere that he would take his little lady to. After the messy divorce and paternity test, he was granted full custody. Mellie never really made the effort to check on Chloe afterwards stating she saw too much of Fitz in her. It was beginning to take a toll on Chloe but Fitz did the best he could. He wasn't providing much of a positive female figure for her but he wasn't sure if that was something he was ready for again. She had to be special. The duo were photographed in their matching outfits, which Chloe looking like the little girl clone of him. The press could not get enough of the two and were asked to be interviewed by E News

"Hi, this is Terrence J for E News and I'm joined by Fitz Grant, super producer and his daughter, Chloe. Nice to have you guys with us. Chloe are you excited to see this movie?" Terrence inquired  
"Yeah! My daddy even let me dress him!" Chloe exclaimed  
"Woah there, silly girl! Fitz, you know I have to ask. Is there a special someone in your life now?"Terrence prodded  
"I'm the special someone in his life!" Chloe screamed out and kissed her father on the cheek  
"Okay Chloe! Well thank you guys for this interview, enjoy the movie." Terrence replied.  
"We will, take care."Fitz replied.

Chloe, who was in her father's arms, requested to be put down so she could be photographed. She hammed it up for the camera, similar to how he did when he and Evan were younger. She ran back over to her father and they walked in the premiere hand in hand.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you, my little ham?" Fitz asked  
"Well what can I say, Papi? The camera LOVES me!" Chloe exclaimed

Fitz's head dropped back as he roared out with laughter. Chloe looked up at her father with a devilish grin. Chloe was right, she was his someone special and it would take a damn good woman to play second fiddle to her.

* * *

**I decided to keep Fitz's story somewhat short but don't you just LOVE how much Chloe loves her father? I also decided that Olitz will meet for the first time in Whole Foods parking lot next chapter, I'm too antsy! Anywho, lemme know what you think!**


	5. Ch 5: It's A Partayyyyyy

**Sorry for there being a delay in me posting! My internet connection gets crazy at night since it's getting colder so that'll be prompting me to post during the day until that situation is resolved. Anywho, are you guys ready for the two lovers to meet? I am surely am! **

* * *

Fitz was awaken by Chloe jumping on his bed and a sly smile crept upon his face.

"Daddy wake up! It's my party day! Daddy, Papi, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III! Wake up!" Chloe screamed while jumping up and down.

Fitz snatched his daughter out of the air and begin to tickle her until she screamed and planted kisses all over his face. His baby girl's 5th birthday had approached and he couldn't believe it had been five lovely years since he was blessed with such a beautiful gift. Just like she requested, Chloe had a princess party theme with her few close friends. She had convinced Fitz to dress up as a king, something he wasn't too excited about but whatever kept Chloe happy he was all for. He secretly had wished there was someone to dress up as his queen to make the day a little sweeter for his princess. It was time to get up and get the day started. His family would be on the way to help deck the house out to look like a castle. He knew he would need his sister's help with the decorations Chloe requested. No sooner than the two had got up, his doorbell rang. Chloe rushed to the door and was greeted by her grandparents, aunts and uncle. She squealed with excitement and Fitz followed his precious daughter by greeting his family. Chloe quickly pulled her aunts into the living room to begin decorating. Fitz greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek, his father and brother with a firm handshake.

"Another year in the books, Princess Chloe is growing up beautifully. Any sign of that monster of her mother showing?" Evan questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine. We sent out an invitation and Chloe called her but nothing back so far. I'm worried she'll get her hopes up again. I don't want her crying at the end of her party again. She cries, I cry. I had the perfect child by the wrong woman." Fitz replied.

"Yeah man. Well anyway, where's this God-awful costume that she has us dressing up in this year and what's my title?" Evan asked with a twinge of annoyance in his face.

Fitz laughed and started, "Well Evan, Chloe named you the court jester."

Evan felt a little insulted but he knew that Chloe meant it in good fun. Whenever those two got together, they were two peas in a pod. Trouble and hilarity ensued as well. Evan dragged his feet to the guest room to prepare himself for being the court jester. Not one of his most flattering roles but one sure to make his niece's special day everything and more.

Fitz wandered into the living room to see the four most important women in his life hard at work transforming his living room into the perfect princess room. In his honest opinion, it looked like someone spilled a giant bottle of pepto bismol with random pops of purple, yellow, blue and glitter. As smile crept on his face at the sight but at the same time, his heart hurt a little that Mellie wasn't here helping. It was one of the few times he didn't mind her presence. His father came to join him in observation.

"You know this may sound very strange given what's happened in the past couple of years, I wish Mellie was here. It's like she's missing from this scene. Even though Mom and Kris and Mae can't stand her, it would only be fair to Chloe for her to be here. It's her fifth birthday, Pop." Fitz said

"Son, you've done all that you can. She knows it's the party today and it's up to her to show up and prove us wrong. I want my little bug happy and I damn sure don't want a repeat of last year. She's a year older and I'm sure she understands that her mom loves her, she just has a funny way of showing it." Big Gerry replied.

"You're right." Fitz said as he glanced down at his watch. It was approaching 3:00pm very swiftly and the party food and treats still had to be picked up. He hopped into his 1967 Lincoln Continental Convertible and zoomed off to Whole Foods.

* * *

Stuck in a traffic jam, Liv shot off a quick text to Devin thanking him for the wonderful time she had in Miami. She was iffy about if that was all that had happened between Shy and him but it was something that she wasn't going to worry herself to death about. She checked instagram a few times, read through pointless facebook posts until traffic cleared some. She pulled up into WH and was shocked to find a close parking space. She hurried in the store and accidentally bumped into a dark-haired man and dropped her phone. Somewhat embarrassed, she reached down quickly to pick her phone up which somehow found its way out of its case. The two locked eyes for a second and Olivia quickly looked away. She couldn't believe she had bumped into Fitz Grant, the hotter one of the Grant Brothers. She apologized for bumping into him, collected her phone and walked away. She had never really been star struck before because she was always around celebrities because of Devin but this was different. His face hung on a poster in her childhood bedroom to this very day. She shook this brush with fame off and collected the items her mother requested of her.

When Fitz locked eyes with that beautiful stranger, his world stopped for a second. She had the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen. The poutiest lips he'd ever seen. Her curls even amazed him and she smelled delicious. He was left in a daze. He had never dated Black women but always had a strong desire to try his hand at them. He was jolted out of his daze by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello?" He answered

"Hello, Fitzgerald. I'm in town and I'll be at Chloe's little party but I was calling to see what she liked. You have any idea?" Mellie asked in an annoying tone

"She likes anything princess. Nothing has changed as far as that goes in two years. But I'm out getting the food for the party, I'll see you at the house." Fitz said as he rushed her off the phone.

He picked the food and cake up and paid but he couldn't help and get the beautiful woman out of his head. She looked familiar but couldn't put his finger on it at all but all was lost, he thought. He'd hope to see her here again but he wouldn't count on it.

* * *

Shortly after Olivia pieced her phone together, her phone BUZZED uncontrollably. It was a couple of picture messages from an unknown number. It was pictures of Devin and Shy from what seemed to be earlier that day. In the pictures, the two were holding hands and Shy was rubbing her swollen belly. Liv couldn't believe her eyes. She hurried to her car and immediately burst into tears. She decided to send the pictures to Devin to see if he had anything to say for himself. All she got back was a dry ass "sorry". She deleted his number from her phone, dried her eyes and fixed her makeup.

* * *

Fitz couldn't help but daydream of the woman he saw earlier. He hopped in his Lincoln and put his car in gear, he looked over his shoulder and next thing he heard a bump and moved forward. He had accidentally put the car into drive instead of reverse and bumped into a BMW. He hopped out of his car to inspect the damage to find it light damage to the BMW. God had granted his wish to "bump" into the beautiful stranger again but not like he had hoped.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I had to torture you guys like Shonda does to us. Did I surprise you with Big Jerry being a softy and aware of his son's feelings? Mellie is evil enough for this story. And Chloe is in for the shock of a lifetime with her mother about to show up to her party. Poor Liv though! At least she knows the truth and the nerve of Devin! And if you didn't get my "swollen belly" reference, Shy is pregnant and as far as we know for now, it's Devin's! Y'all were right about not trusting Devin but are you ready for this Olitz rollercoaster we are all about to board? I'm ready to write it and I look forward to your feedback!**


	6. Ch 6: Hi

**Sorry I took so long to update! It's been crazy but I have the next few days off from work so it definitely should be some more updates this week. Our lovers officially meet this chapter! OMG! Does Mellie show up? There's a couple of shockers in this update so enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me? What kind of idiot puts their car in drive when trying to back out? Who fucking gave you license to drive?" Olivia screamed

Fitz stood in awe. It was the beautiful stranger. He had not known the woman but the way she was screaming was turning him on. The way she enunciated every cuss word secretly made his groin ache with passion. He was no longer paying attention. He mouth hung slightly open and tears started to form in his eyes, she was that beautiful to him. He wasn't too sure why she was making such a big deal out of a tiny bump but he didn't care. He was jolted out of his daze when her tiny fist collided with his chest.

"Uhm, hello?! Are you even listening to me? You just hit my fucking car!" Olivia screamed

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. If there's any major damage to your car, I'll pay for it all." Fitz replied

"Thanks for the offer but I can handle it myself. I think this is where we exchanged information to report the claim?" Olivia asked

"Yeah this is. What's your name?" Fitz said in return

"Olivia C. Pope. And I already know you're Fitzgerald Grant III. I never imagined meeting you like this, I'm a huge fan of your work and your little girl is precious." Liv said with a smile

"Pope is it? As in Senator Pope's daughter?" Fitz curiously wondered

Liv was annoyed with being identified as her father's daughter even though she was extremely proud of the work he accomplished. "Yes, that's my father." She answered with a smile

After their brief conversation, they exchanged information.

"I'm so sorry that I hit your car and upset you but really once you find out whatever needs to be repaired, don't hesitate to contact me. This one is on me, I wasn't paying attention." Fitz said

Liv returned a warm smile, "Okay Fitzgerald, I won't and you're right, the first run in was my fault but this one is on you."

Her smart comment caused him to laugh. She was beautiful, funny and from a successful family. He knew his prayers had been answered.

"Well I hate to "hit and run" but there's a 5 year old princess who is waiting on the king's arrivals with her cupcakes. I'll be looking forward to hearing from you. Oh and it's Fitz, Fitzgerald is my father" Fitz said

"Okay, Fitz. You'll be hearing from me. Have a good time." Liv said as she got in her car

Olivia immediately felt embarrassed for lashing out on Fitz, especially seeing as he wasn't the root of her anger, Devin was. She really was upset with herself for trusting the two of them to work side by side without her present. She cried entire way to her mother's home but she knew she would have to pull it together. Pope's don't cry. She wiped her tears and entered the home.

* * *

Around 3:30, Fitz returned home to find that the party was in full swing. It was fun seeing everyone in costumes. It was especially hilarious to see Evan in his jester costume. Not far behind Evan was Chloe and her friends commanding him to entertain them. She was having the time of her life and Fitz was enjoying every moment of it. He sat the goodies in the kitchen and proceeded to his bedroom to change into his royal garments. After he was all situated, he joined the rest of the party.

"What took ya so long, King Grant?" Evan jokingly asked

"I had a run in with a beautiful woman." Fitz slyly answered

"You used WH as an excuse to get some cutty, Fitz? You're blowing me out of the water." Evan replied in a shocked voice

"No, no, no. I literally had a run in with a beautiful woman. Once when we were walking into WH, she bumped into me while she was on the phone and last when I accidentally put my car in drive instead of reverse and rear ended her. Olivia Pope is her name." Fitz answered as he gazed at the ceiling

"Oh shit she's that hot shot attorney to the stars. I think she has her own firm. She's beautiful and you ran into her? Yeah she'd be on the top of my things to do list if I were you." Evan replied

"Ev, she's different. I mean yes I would eventually like to get there with her but I want more. The entire time after I ran into her in the store, she was all I was thinking about. Her beauty struck me. No woman has ever captivated me like she did and I was kinda happy it was her that I ran into. Even though she yelled at me, she was beautiful still. She seemed more upset than you'd expect for me to just rear end her. Her face looked wet. I didn't wanna pry but we exchanged information and I told her I'd pay for the repairs. I'll be seeing her again." Fitz confidentially answered

"Well little brother, do what you feel is best. I hope it works out." Evan said as he patted his younger brother on the back

* * *

Olivia arrived outside on the patio where all of her family was gathered for her cousin Michael's going away party. Her nephew EJ also said it was Liv's welcome home party since she was just returning home from Miami. Mara, her mother, sat and watched as she interacted with everyone and noticed that something was terribly off about her only daughter. Not wanting to cause a scene, she made eye contact with Olivia and motioned for her to meet in the kitchen.

"How was Miami dear?" Mara inquired

Olivia felt her face flushed and watched as her mother picked up on it. Her lip quiver and she began to cry. She fought through tears as she answered, "He called me Shy. You know his assistant he did undergrad with. I forgave him for it but then just after I got in the car when I was leaving WH, I got two picture messages from an unknown number and it's Shy and Devin together. She's pregnant, Mom. They're holding hands. I asked him about it and all he says is sorry. Nothing more or less. Sorry."

"Baby, oh my. Come here." Mara said as she rubbed Olivia's back

No matter how old she got, Mara knew the trick to calming Olivia down was to rub back and her ear lobes. It was an instant soother.

"Baby, I'm sorry he hurt you like that. I take that move to Miami won't be happening. Just look at the opportunity to advance your career. Love will be knocking at your door sooner than you think, baby bear." Mara reassured

Unbeknownst to the two women, her words would come to life.

* * *

Around the time Chloe began opening her gifts, there was a knock at the door. Shocking everyone, it was Mellie, with the cradle robbed boyfriend of her taking, Michael. Fitz was shocked to see the two together still and even more shocked to see Mellie was expecting.

"Sorry I'm late. Hello Fitzgerald, where Chloe?" Mellie annoyingly asked

"Hello Mellie. She's in the living room opening her gifts. Come in. Michael, how's it?" Fitz replied

Michael simply nodded his head and followed Mellie into the living room.

"Mommy! You came! Thank you so much for coming. There's food in the kitchen and we're about to pass out the cupcakes." Chloe squealed

"Ohh thank you dear. I'd love to stay but Michael and I are on a tight schedule. I just wanted to drop your gift off and take a few pictures with you." Mellie answered back

As fast as Chloe got excited, she quickly found herself disappointed. "Okay mommy." She dryly replied

Fitz, Chloe and Mellie took pictures and Chloe did her best to put on a smile. She was excited to see her mother but she wished she could stay longer. Mellie left soon after the pictures were taken and that commenced the wind down of the party. After the house was cleaned, toys were put away and baths were taken, Chloe joined her father in bed.

"Daddy, why doesn't mommy love me? Did I do something?" Chloe painfully asked

"Oh Bella, she loves you. She shows it differently than Daddy does but she loves you." Fitz replied

"Well we only Skype and I don't see her much. There's a Mommy and me day at school and all the girls in my class teases me because I don't have Mommy to take me. I don't want Aunt Mae to take me again. I want Mommy to come but she doesn't love me enough." Chloe said through her tears

And just like that, Fitz's hope that Chloe wouldn't cry again on her birthday was dashed. He scooped her up and rocked her until she fell asleep just like that night of the Grammy's. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in. He returned to his bed and caught up on his shows. In the midst of that, he caught himself thinking of Olivia again. He know waiting for her call would kill him but he didn't want to seem to eager. Instead of calling, he turned his attention back to the TV.

* * *

After breaking down to her mother, she broke out a bottle of her favorite wine, popped some popcorn and turned to Netflix. She stayed away from social media because some how news of Devin cheating broke. She came across "Live Again" a movie Fitz produced and starred in. She couldn't believe she actually had his number. Yes it was to report the damage he had done to her car but nonetheless, she still had his number. She wouldn't be able to have her car looked at until tomorrow but she wanted to hear his voice. The movie wouldn't do enough. She picked up her phone and scored through her contacts until she reached his name.

It rang twice and he picked up.

"Hello?" Fitz answered

"Hello, it's Olivia." Liv replied

"Hi, Olivia." he said

"Hi, Fitz." She replied.

* * *

**BOOM! Yet another cliffhanger! I'm evil aren't I? Well the two met! Soon they'll really get to know each other. Sounds like Chloe had the time of her life until Mellie showed up! Poor baby bear thinks her momma doesn't love her. Sadly, this won't be the last you hear of Mellie or Devin. I have some tricks up my sleeve that I'll be revealing soon and we got our very first "HI" OMGGGG! Well, you know the drill, tell me what you think in the reviews and comment section. Until next time!**


	7. Ch 7: Eager Beaver

**As I left you, we had out first "HI" ever. Now I promise to deliver the conversation you've been looking forward to. Not much to say so ENJOY!**

* * *

Not wanting to sound as excited as he was, Fitz shifted the conversation to Olivia's car.

"Did you get the damaged assessed on your car? Again, I'm terribly sorry I hit your car." Fitz said

"No I haven't had a chance to have my car looked at. That's not why I called you though. I was searching through Netflix and one of your movies popped up. I started to watch it to hear your voice but I thought of a better idea. I never thought that I would ever talk on the phone with my childhood crush. This is crazy." Olivia exclaimed

Fitz was taken aback by this revelation. She was just as eager to talk to him as he was to her.

"Wow really? Uh thank you. That's a lot coming from such a beautiful woman. Do you wanna know why I hit you?" Fitz began

"So you're saying you hit me purposely?" Liv wondered

"No, no. I was day dreaming about how beautiful you are and trying to remember why you looked so familiar. I thought I shifted my car in reverse but clearly not."Fitz explained

"Okay." Olivia laughed, "Yeah I'm Senator Pope's daughter. I'm trying to break out of my father's shadow. I recently left the law firm I was at to start my own. I was supposed to be relocating to Miami within the next couple of weeks to be with my boy- ex-boyfriend but yeah.." Olivia trailed off.

"But what? Go on.." Fitz asked in wonder

"I just got back from visiting him and well, this is embarrassing but during sex, he yelled a different woman's name out. I forgave him for that and finished my trip out. Actually just before you rear ended me, I got a couple of pictures from an unknown number of my ex and the woman out and about and she's very pregnant in the pictures. I haven't checked any social media, my phone has been buzzing from all the notifications. I'm normally not this open with anyone I just formally met. I feel like I've known you forever and it's something about your voice. I can tell you're honestly listening to me and genuinely interested with what I have to say." Olivia ranted on

"I'm so sorry you came home to those messages. Someone shouldn't have to be hit with that. Unfortunately, I'm familiar with how you're feeling. You're gonna feel betrayed and like you didn't do enough to keep that person loving you. Eventually you'll be okay with how everything is. You learn that good things fall apart for better things to come together. Don't be so hard on yourself, Olivia." Fitz assured

"You can call me Liv. Olivia is for my clients. Thank you for that. Well it's getting late, Fitz. I have a busy ahead of me. You will definitely hear from me about my car tomorrow. Goodnight Fitz." Fitz said

"Goodnight Liv." Fitz replied

Just before Olivia headed off to bed, she sent her first tweet out since news of Devin's affair broke.

"**_admist all the ugliness, beauty and love finds a way to shine thru. goodnight love chickens :*"_**

* * *

Fitz's day at the office was any normal Monday. Nothing really was happening as far as producing goes. He decided to take a hiatus from the Hollywood world to spend more time with Chloe. She had been questioning more than just her mother's love for her lately. It was the company meeting today, thus it being his only reason for stepping foot in the production company. He had plans to take Chloe to the spa today after school for a mani and pedi. All he had to do was get through this meeting and he was off for 6 months. He stopped by his office and found a beautiful fruit basket sitting on his desk attached was a note.

**_"I just wanted to apologize for screaming at you like a maniac and thank you for the pep talk. It really means a lot coming from you. Anywho, enjoy your fruit!  
_**-_**Liv"**_

Fitz smiled and pulled his phone out to dial Olivia's number.

"Liv, you have no idea how much your fruit basket made my day a little better." Fitz said as he answered  
"Oh stop it! You're welcome, Fitz. I was just about to call you, apparently, my father had already arranged for my car to be paid for already so you're off the hook mister" Liv replied  
"Dang, daddy beat me to the punch! Listen, do you have anything planned for today? Since your car is already taken care of how about a mani pedi on me? I promised my daughter a day at the spa and it would be cool if you joined, that's only if you aren't busy." Fitz inquired  
"Hmmm, a spa day on Fitzgerald Grant and his darling daughter? I'm in. What time and where?" Olivia agreed  
"Well I can pick you up in about 30 minutes. It's at the country club I'm a member of. Where do you want me to pick you up from?" Fitz asked  
"My home is fine. I just got here, I'll text the address. Do I need to bring anything?"Olivia replied  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, just the things you feel are necessary. Don't worry about paying, this is all on me for your car." Fitz reassured  
"Okay well I'll see you soon Fitz, bye."Olivia answered  
"Bye." 

Liv could really not believe she was getting treated to the spa by her childhood crush. The past few days had been crazy and crossing a wish off of her bucket list was refreshing.

* * *

Fitz pulled up to Liv's condo sooner than the 30 minutes he originally said. He wanted to impress her as much as possible without coming off creepy. He walked up to her door and rang the doorbell. He heard a light shuffle, the lock turn and was greeted by Olivia with her overflowing curly in a messy bun. A smile grew across his face as he waited to be welcomed in Liv's home. She smiled back and extended her arm into the house. She shouted out "Make yourself at home for a few. I have to grab my bag," as she walked away from Fitz. Although Liv was a small girl, her ass was big. The way it sat in those yoga pants she had on gave Fitz a slight arousal. He couldn't wait for the day he would get to grab it. As he waited, he scanned over the pictures that hung in the hallway. There were a few of Olivia with her brothers, cousins and parents. The one that made Fitz chuckle was the one of Olivia with two giant pigtails and her two front teeth missing. It was darling. He quickly stifled his laughter as he heard Olivia come back downstairs.

"You all set, Ms. Pope?" Fitz inquired  
"Yes I am, Mr. Grant. Let's go."Olivia answered back

The two quietly chattered for majority of the ride until Olivia realized she'd be meeting Fitz's daughter. It was kind of alarming to Olivia that she was meeting her so soon but she tried to think nothing of it because Fitz was simply paying her back for her car. Even still she knew that Chloe would have a bunch of questions to ask because that's what kids do. They pulled up to the school and Chloe came running to the car. Liv couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She was a carbon copy of Fitz, even the way she walked. Fitz hopped out of the car to help his daughter into her carseat. No sooner than that, the question game begin.

"Daddy, who's that lady in the front seat?" Chloe tried to whisper in a low tone  
"This is my friend, Olivia Pope. Olivia, this is my daughter Chloe." Fitz said as he introduced the two  
Chloe had a confused look on her face but still asked her next question. "Papi, is this your girlfriend? If so, she's really pretty."  
Olivia let out a small giggle as she watched Fitz's face and ears turn red. "No, Bella. She works with me at the studio. She's my lawyer."  
A reassuring look came over both Fitz's and Chloe's faces. "That's cool. Is she coming to get her nails done with me?" Chloe inquired  
"Yes she is." Fitz answered  
"Well, Hi Olivia. I'm Chloe. I'm 5 years old and I'm in kinniegarten. They let me go to school early cause I'm so smart. Is it okay if I call you Livi? I have a friend in class named Olivia and that's what she likes us to call her." Chloe ranted on  
"Yes, Chloe that's fine. You can call me Livi." Olivia laughed

* * *

The three arrived at the country club just before 4:30. Chloe was excited to show Liv around the country club because it was her first time. She hopped out of the car and instead of grabbing her father's hand, she grabbed Olivia's, which shocked her and Fitz.

"Livi, will you be my best friend? I mean it seems like you and daddy are best friends already or he must really have a crush on you because he's never brought any of his lawyer friends to the spa with us." Chloe spilled  
"Chloe Bella, that's enough. Don't annoy our company, please." Fitz shot back 

Chloe's comment and Fit'z response confirmed to Olivia that Fitz really was super nervous and quiet because he liked her. The 15 year old in Liv was screaming with excitement but the 30 year old kept up a cool persona. Chloe and Liv split off to the women's section and Fitz off to the men's. The three of them enjoyed the mani and pedi's together. Chloe saw one of her friend's from school and asked if she could tag along with them, leaving Olivia and Fitz to themselves. They enjoyed a massage, time in the sauna and hot tub before they left. Chloe had managed to find her Uncle Evan and tell her about her daddy's friend.

"Uncle Ev, daddy is on a date right now with a really pretty lady. He likes her a lot." Chloe gossiped  
"Oh really? What's her name?" Evan inquired  
"Olivia Pope. She's really pretty and one of his lawyer friends from work or that's what he told me." Chloe shot back  
"Well let's go find them then." Evan answered mischievously

The two wandered around the club until they found a much more relaxed looking Fitz and Olivia.

"Daddy! Look who I found? Uncle Ev!" Chloe squealed  
"Hey, brother. How are you?" Fitz nervously asked  
"And who might this be, Tripp?" Evan pried  
"This is my good friend, Olivia Pope. She works with my production company." Fitz lied  
"Oh well I'm sure you know I'm Evan. It's nice to meet you, Olivia." Evan said as he kissed Olivia's hand  
"It's nice to meet you, Evan." Olivia said with a warm smile  
"Daddy, can I go to Uncle Ev's house? I have a 1/2 day and it's been forever since I been to his house. Please?" Chloe begged

Fitz glanced down at his daughter and up at Evan and they both had an evil glint in their eyes. As usual, these two were up to something. Fitz would be lying if he said he didn't want to spend some one on one time to really get to know Olivia, so he agreed to the sleepover.

"Bella, do you need your bookbag?" Fitz inquired  
"No, Papi I don't. Love you, daddy! Bye Livi!" Chloe replied

* * *

Fitz and Liv arrived back at her home shortly before sunset. The two awkwardly sat in the driveway before Liv mustered up the courage to ask him in for dinner.

"Well I've certainly enjoyed spending the day with you and your beautiful daughter and since you were so generous to me with the spa trip how about I could you dinner?"Olivia asked

"I would enjoy that very much, Liv." Fitz replied

"Well come on!" Olivia exclaimed

Fitz followed Liv into the house and watched her get to work. He sat at the kitchen table and was falling harder for her as time went on. Chicken Marsala was on the menu, along with rice pilaf. Coincidentally, that happened to be one of Fitz's favorites to cook. They made small talk throughout the preparation, taking flirty shots at each other. Olivia realized she was genuinely smiling and it was because of the gorgeous man sitting in her kitchen. He cared all about everything she had to say, the conversation flowed with ease and thoughts of kissing him crossed her mind. She had to serve him dinner first. She was reaching to fix his plate when she felt his hand rest on her shoulder.

"No, go have a seat. I'll fix your plate." Fitz said.

His breath on the back of her neck awakened her senses. She wanted to skip dinner and get right to it but that would be improper, so she thought. She had a seat at the table and watched as Fitz made her plate. The sight of this is something she could get used to. The trips to the country club was something she could get used to. Coming home from work and seeing him cook was something she could get used to. He served her up her plate and her eyes stayed glued on him as her fixed his own plate. He sat down with her and smiled. Liv waited for him to take the first bite to see if he enjoyed it and she was relieved when she saw his eyebrows raise up in satisfaction and he let out an over exaggerated moan.

"Livi, this is delicious! It reminds me a lot of my marsala I cook. This rice is perfect. I'm convinced you could make anything taste good. My goodness girl. What can't you do?" Fitz asked  
"Fitz, stop. I'm flattered, thank you. The only thing I haven't mastered is love. My mother says that door will be knocked on soon enough. More wine?" Liv inquired

"I think you've already opened that door though, Livi. Be real, you're attracted to me as I am to you. You send me a fruit basket apologizing for screaming at me, you allow me to take you to my country club, you invited me into your home, cooked me dinner, broke out the expensive wine and I even caught you watching me make our plates and I caught that lip bite too. I'm not going to pressure you into anything you don't want. You told me I was your crush growing up and I've been wanting to get to know you better since our run in at WH. This time we've spent together has shown me how beautiful of a person you really are. I really know how much of a beautiful person you are thanks in large part to Chloe, she's a good judge of character and unfortunately, she knows me like the back of her hand to be so young. She says you're her best friend because you're daddy's best friend. At least not yet. I would like to be your best friend if you don't mind and maybe one day be something more than that. When you're ready, afford me the opportunity to be what you need." Fitz stated

Liv sat at the table with a dropped jaw in complete shock of what was said to her. Her childhood crush, in HER kitchen, proclaiming his attraction to her. Just like her mother said, love was gonna knock at her door sooner than Liv would anticipate. She got up from the table and motioned for Fitz to get up as well and hugged him. She squeezed him as hard as she could and took in his smell. Fitz's hands rested just above her ass. He was fighting with himself to let his hands fins his way to her supple behind. Liv hugged him tighter and looked up at him and said "You can touch it." A cheeky smile appeared on his face as he grabbed a handful of her butt. Once again Liv looked up at him and bit her lip, almost daring him to kiss her. Before she could bite her lip another time, he kissed her. His hands traveled up from her butt to her face. He pulled her closer as she ran her fingers through his hair. He was growing more and more aroused every time her tiny fingers got tangled in his lush curls. He removed his lips from hers and pulled her into his pelvis where she felt his throbbing erection. He began to kiss her neck and she let out small moans. The two made it to the couch as they sat and made out like horny teenagers. Fitz began to suck and bite at her arms as he laid her on her back and positioned himself on top of her.

"You remember that part in Live Again when my character proclaims he has a "pussy-eating" super power? That translates to real life. I thoroughly enjoyed dinner but I would like to do more than just kiss the cook if you don't mind." Fitz proposed

Liv was so out of breath from the kissing that all she could do was shake her head. Fitz smiled at her and rolled her pants down and pulled her shirt up. He began to tease her with every flick of the tongue across her abdomen. He gently kissed the inside of her thighs as her hips began to buck and her core began to shiver. She whimpered in beautiful misery as he would inch closer to her other lips but work his way back to her stomach. He put her out of her misery and kissed and sucked her lips. His tongue slid in and out of her as her hips bucked harder than ever as she tried to run from him. He played with her clit causing her to orgasm multiple times back to back. He sat up and smiled at her.

"Sweet baby, you taste so good, oh my goodness, Livi. No matter how much you run from it, you love it. I'm prepared to give that to you whenever you want it. Just say you're ready and I'm there."

Still out of breath, all Liv could do was smile. She was halfway through her childhood fantasy and had no formal plans with ending it no time soon.

* * *

**ahhhhhh! I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I work retail and as usual my schedule got a little more unpredictable. But I'm looking to update the next couple of days since I'm free but Chloe was definitely onto her daddy and his "friend" Livi and how about that for a date night? Trust me, you're in for some shockers this next update. Anyhwo, take care and I hope you've enjoyed thus far!**


	8. Ch 8: I'm Glad You Came

Well Livi experienced that super power and is living out her dream right now. I mean who wouldn't want their crush to be as crazy about them as Fitz is about Liv? Anywho you're in for some surprises. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been two weeks since Livi experienced Fitz's super power and that was all she dreamt about. They had spent sometime together since their encounter that day and Liv found herself ready to want to give Fitz an honest shot. On this unseasonably warm March day, Liv and Fitz had plans to grab a late lunch. Liv had secretly cleared the rest of her day to spend with him. She obsessed for HOURS on what she would wear. She didn't want to seem overdressed or too underdressed. She wanted to impress Fitz. She already knew that Fitz was highly infatuated with her but she still had some doubts that he was truly into her. The last man she freaked out over like this was Devin. Speaking of Devin, he had recently given Olivia a more proper apology. She woke up to flowers at her doorstep almost daily, text messages hourly and phone calls almost every 30 minutes. All of his gestures went ignored and as for the flowers, she gave those to her elderly neighbor across the street. Fitz had agreed to pick Liv up at 4:30 after he took Chloe to her grandparents which when she heard her doorbell ring at 3, she was alarmed and nowhere near ready. Reluctant to answer the door, she did anyway and she got the surprise of a lifetime.

"Shy, what the fuck are you doing here?" Liv asked with surprise  
"I'm here to tell you to back the hell off Devin. Yo dumbass shoulda known we were fucking around." Shy answered rudely  
"What do you mean back off? I haven't had contact with him in almost 3 weeks. You need to tell him to back off and stop kissing my ass." Liv said  
"Bitch, you think I believe that? Pshhh no I don't." Shy responded  
"For one, you will not come to my home and disrespect me. My name is Olivia, not bitch. Secondly, do you realize how fucking ridiculous you sound and look coming to my house to to bitch me out about a pressed man who won't stop calling ME? Third, since you're so sure that I am the thirsty one, check his bank statements and call logs. You'd see that for two weeks straight he's been sending me a dozen long stem roses and calling me every damn day. Fourth, you have a child to worry about and you're concerned with what Livi is doing? Please get a life and finally, recognize that what he'll do with you, he'll do to you sweetheart. I'm pretty sure we're done here so I would appreciate it if you left and leave me out of your mess. Have a nice life, Shy." Olivia confidentially responded as she slammed the door.

She knew that seeing Shy who was very far along in her pregnancy would destroy her. She secretly was ready for a family. Harrison's wife was due any day with their baby and Abby was a couple months along with her husband David. Everyone around Liv was starting lives together and she was starting over by herself. She sat with her back to the front door and cried. It was now 3:30 and Olivia was no longer wanting to be around people. She didn't want to cancel on Fitz but she was wrecked. She gathered herself off of the floor and up to her bed to call him. The phone rung twice before he answered.

"Hello?" He answered  
"Hi" Olivia responded in a monotone  
"Hi, Livi. What's wrong?" He asked  
"I don't want to go to lunch anymore. But I still want to see you. Are you up to coming over?" Liv asked desperately  
"Sure, I was heading to you soon anyway. You promise to tell me what's eating you, Livi?" Fitz asked  
"Yes, I promise, Grant. Just hurry over. The door will be open so just let yourself in." Liv answered  
"Grant, huh? Ha I feel like I'm at the studio. But okay, Livi. See you soon." Fitz said

Liv hung up the phone and went into her kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine and popped some popcorn as she danced to Beyoncè waiting for Fitz's arrival. One of her favorite songs "Resentment" came on and she belted it out until she cried. It wasn't until the end of the song that she realized Fitz was standing in her living room with dropped jaw. Her voice was beautiful, just like her. She hurried to wipe the tears on her face not wanting to appear weak while she sat on the floor. Fitz immediately kicked into protective mode. He motioned for her to get up off the floor. He hugged her as right as she could tolerate and rubbed her back. With every circular hand motion across her back, more tears came. She buried her face in his arm, not wanting him to see her crying. Fitz grabbed her cheeks and wiped the tears on her face just before planting a kiss on her forehead. The two walked over to the couch. Fitz sat down first and motioned for Liv to sit in his lap. She curled up into a ball, closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat as she began to talk.  
"She came over, Shy came over. She called me a bitch. I'm not crying because of that. I'm crying because she was super pregnant. With Devin's baby. That was supposed to be me. But he cheated and it's her instead. I know I shouldn't fuss to you about another man but you asked what was wrong and that's what's wrong. My best friends are starting families and I'm starting over. The only man I ever gave myself to got another woman pregnant." Olivia rambled  
"Livi, it's all going to be okay. It'll be your turn soon enough. Don't worry and cry yourself to death. It's just not your season right now. Just calm down. It'll all be okay soon enough." Fitz reassured

Olivia didn't respond. She only buried her face deeper into Fitz's chest. The rhythm of his heartbeat calmed her down and she drifted right off to sleep. Fitz couldn't believe how beautiful she was in her sleep. She didn't breathe heavily and they were short, yet purposeful breaths. He brushed the curls out of her face and gently grazed her cheeks with his fingers. Livi had been having a rough go with life lately and he would do everything it took to brighten her day, even if it was a little bit. He was a little upset she cancelled on their lunch date, only because he was hungry. Fitz figured he'd began to brighten Liv's day by cooking her dinner. He left her resting on the couch and began to explore her refrigerator. There he found turkey chops and a container of chopped collard greens. Fitz secretly was a connoisseur of soul food and was craving it. He also decided to add baked macaroni and cornbread to the menu. He got a little lost finding the seasonings and pots but got right to work as soon as he located the items. He too could sing and began to belt out Sinatra as he stamped his foot. In the living room, Liv began to wake up as the aromas from the kitchen tickled her nostrils and Fitz's sultry voice entered her ears. She popped up and thought she was dreaming. She rubbed her blurry eyes to make sure that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, was in her kitchen, cooking a bomb ass meal, singing Sinatra and remaining undeniably irresistible while doing so. She got up and joined in singing "I've Got The World On A String". A smile grew on the both of their faces as Liv got closer to him. She hugged him from behind as he tended to the greens.

"Wow, I cancel our lunch date and you cook? Maybe I should do this more often." Olivia said in a mischievous tone  
"Ha, maybe you should. You rest okay, Livi?"Fitz inquired  
"Yes I did, thank you. Well what's on the menu, Chef Grant?" Olivia asked  
"Fried turkey chops, greens, baked macaroni and cheese and cornbread." Fitz proudly proclaimed  
"Oh wow I can't wait to taste this. Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Olivia curiously wondered.  
"I spent 3 months shooting in NoLa with my father about 15 years ago. One of the boomstick guys mother's would cook us dinner and I wanted to pitch in because she'd cook this huge feast. She taught me how to cook everything and I do mean everything. You'd never think this whiteboy could cook some soul food huh?" Fitz responded  
"Not at all. I'm excited to taste this. You know soul food isn't complete without kool-aid though."Olivia answered back  
"Would you believe me if I told you that's the only think I don't know how to perfect? My white side is pretty prominent when it comes to making kool-aid." Fitz nervously said

Olivia busted out in laughter as she began to mix the black cherry and lemonade packets. Just as she finished, the food was ready. Once again she began to make their plates and Fitz motioned for her to have a seat at the table. She sat and watched him make her plate once again and couldn't help but smile. He was all and more than she imagined. He wasn't some jerk celebrity who she was used to dealing with. He was genuine. Everything about him was wonderful. The only thing that stood in between her really letting herself fall for him was this meal and if it was as good as it smelled. Fitz joined her at the table looking as nervous as a little boy who just picked a switch off a tree. He anxiously waited for Liv to take a bite of the food that sat on her plate. Just as he hoped, when she took a bite, her eyes rolled to the back of her head with sheer delight. She smiled at him and washed her food down with the kool-aid.

"There's a black man from New Orleans trapped inside of you. You're not white, you're albino. This is better than what I cook. Fitzgerald, are you sure you grew up in California? Oh my goodness this is wonderful. I'm glad we dined in." Olivia excitedly rambled on  
"Yes, Livi I am a true California boy and thank you very much. I was very nervous about cooking you dinner but I'm glad you're enjoying it. Netflix afterwards?" Fitz replied as a sense of relief came over him  
"Yes, you're welcome and yes, I'd enjoy Netflix after this." Olivia said

The two finished their meal and found themselves on the couch once again. They decided on Love Jones. Olivia was more than shocked when Fitz admitted to never seeing the movie which gave her more than an argument for them to watch it. Liv rested her head on his chest and her right hand rested on his abs while Fitz's right hand rested on her butt. Ever so often, Liv would rub her tiny hand up his chiseled abs, causing Fitz to squeeze her butt which would turn Liv on. There was no need to sugarcoat how horny she was. She began to kiss his neck and would bite and suck causing Fitz to grunt. The two began to make out again and Liv straddled him. No sooner after straddling him, she felt how turned on he was as he began to maneuver his throbbing member into hers through their clothes. Liv really wanted him to enter her but she felt that was too soon. In between kisses she whispered, "Remember how you "kissed" the cook last time, I think it's time for me to do the same." Olivia pulled his shirt off and began peppering kisses down his body. She felt him flinching as she got closer to Fitzgerald the IV. She reached down into his boxers and began to massage him. Tiny moans escaped his mouth and his hips began to stir. Liv slid down onto her knees in between his legs. She pulled his pants down and released Fitzgerald the IV so he was in plain view. She began to lick and suck and massage the family jewels at the same time. The wetness from her tongue and the up and down motion drove Fitz insane. He grabbed a fistful of curls and guided her to speed up. He held her head down as her mouth rested on the base of his shaft. She looked up at him to see his face was flushed but his ears remained bright red. She kissed him and he pushed her head back down to finish the job.  
"Fuck, Sweet Baby, keep going."

Just as she was prompted, she kept going. She could tell he was close to releasing because he grew more and more quiet so she sped up. The grip on her curls suddenly grew tighter as he released in her mouth. He took two deep breaths and smiled at her as she got up and sat back on the couch with him.  
"Livi, that was wonderful. Thank you however, that wouldn't be fair if only once of us came. Lay down." Fitz demanded  
Fitz soon reminded Liv who's super power was more dominant. Liv screamed in pleasure and fought to run away from Fitz as the flicks from his tongue grew more intense. She soon arrived and she laid on the couch out of breath. He too looked up and smiled at her. When the two locked eyes, they knew there was more arriving to do.

* * *

Well well well! Liv went down on Fitz! If only that happened in Shondaland. Oh well! That's what FF is for. Raissa, this was most definitely for you since you're wanting for Liv to make it happen for Fitz. Can you believe that Shy showed up trying snatch Liv's edges about Devin? Hoes these days have no manners but get ready for a super steamy update! Give me feedback!


	9. Ch 9: Sweet Baby

_**Awh sookie sookie nah! We're on the verge of our first Olitz sex scene. Is y'all ready?! Get ready!**_

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks. Two weeks. She continually obsessed over it. It had only been two weeks since Olivia knew Fitz but she was beyond ready to give herself to him. Fitz was ready to make love to her but he still didn't want to seem like he was pressuring her. He vowed to himself to only let the situation escalate if Livi gave him a sign. Fitz began to get dressed and Livi did the same. He was still rock hard even after the amazing oral Liv gave him. He was all dressed about to leave when he turned to kiss Liv goodbye. During their embrace, she couldn't help but feel him. Her core ached more and she became short of breath. She was battling the desire to touch him but she gave in. She stroked him and he bit his lip. Liv loved how it curved to the right and she could only imagine what it would feel like in and out of her. Fitz grabbed her by her hips and placed her butt on his erection and pinned Liv between the front door. He planted kisses on her neck while he played with her already soaking kitty. He felt her breaths grow deeper and he turned her around and began to kiss her. "Take off your clothes", he whispered to her. She began to remove her clothes as she kissed him. Once she was undressed, he began to tease her. She grabbed at his zipper and he grabbed her hands and held them above her head with his left hand and slid his fingers inside of her with his right. She cried out in sweet misery as she couldn't move.

"Ffffitz" Olivia whimpered  
"Yes, Sweet Baby?" Fitz asked  
"Ppppplease. Just Please. I want you to have me now. I ccc-can't take it." Olivia pleaded  
"Say my name." Fitz demanded  
"Fitz." Olivia whispered  
"Fitz what, Sweet Baby?" Fitz inquired  
"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, I need you to have me now." Olivia yelled

Fitz smiled as he forcefully slid his fingers inside of her one last time before he let Liv's hands go to assist him in removing his pants. She hungrily unzipped his pants and once again removed his boxer briefs. Right when his manhood was exposed, he turned her back around and pushed her against the door as he rubbed his penis against her butt, continuing the beautiful torture. He carefully slipped himself inside of Olivia causing her to let out a deep moan. He grabbed her hips as he slowly but forcefully guided himself inside of her. Fitz was finally making love to his Sweet Baby.

"Damn, you feel so good, Sweet Baby. Mhmm." Fitz said  
"Right there, babe. Huh, OH MY GOD." Olivia screamed

Fitz felt his legs growing weak so he pulled Olivia down to the ground where she began to ride him in reverse, grinding her hips deep into his. Fitz sat up and moved Livi to her knees as he continued to dig into her from the back. He had a tight grip on her curls as he moved in and out of her. Olivia looked back at him and kissed him. The two continued like this from room to room for a couple hours where they finished in the shower. They took time washing each other's bodies and shared kisses in between.

"Livi, baby, that was seriously the most amazing sex I've had with anyone. You felt amazing." Fitz said  
"Yes, you're way better to what I was used to. Something I don't mind getting used to at all." Olivia replied  
"Oh really? You're something that i could definitely get used to as well." Fitz assured  
"Come to bed with me, please. Don't leave yet. I'm not ready for you to go nor for this night to be over." Olivia pleaded  
"Okay, Sweet Baby." Fitz said

He climbed into the bed with Olivia and spooned with her. They spent majority of the night up talking and kissing until they fell asleep. Olivia woke up to the smell of cinnamon and coffee. She stumbled out of bed and found a shirtless Fitz cooking breakfast for them. She sleepily wiped her eyes as she walked over to him to plant a good morning kiss. She sat at the table and waited for breakfast to be served. She began to sing Just Friends by Musiq Soulchild and Fitz joined in which shocked her. The two finished off the song with a kiss as Fitz brought their plates to the table.

"So how's your food?" Fitz nervously inquired  
"It's delicious. I've never had french toast with the cinnamon raisin bread." Olivia answered  
"Okay good cause it was my first time using that kinda bread. So about last night, I want that to happen again. You and me, I want us. You want us so will you be mmy girlfriend? My daughter dotes on you, my family will love you. I don't wanna wait any longer. I know you just got out of a situation but if you say no, I understand. I'll wait for you, Better Late Than Never. You're amazing and he is a fool to let you go. I hate to ramble on but I just had to ask you." Fitz rambled

Olivia laughed and smiled. She felt her lip quiver a little and she bit it. She slowly shook her head and answered.  
"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend. I want nothing to do with Devin anymore. When I look at you, there's relief that comes over me. You are a breath of fresh air. You make me feel pretty. You're amazing. You're intriguing. You're sexy. You're everything I imagined you to be. My answer is yes I'll be your girlfriend, Grant."

Fitz smiled and planted a kiss on her lips. Olivia shortly realized that she had to be to a meeting soon meaning her time with Fitz would be coming to an end. The two finished breakfast and Olivia painfully said goodbye to her new boyfriend.

"Grant, I had an amazing time with you. I'll call you after I'm done with my meetings." Olivia said  
"Okay beautiful, knock them dead." Fitz replied

They shared one more kiss before Fitz left the house. Olivia quickly ran upstairs to get ready for her meeting with the building owners. In the midst of her getting ready. She somehow heard a light knock at the door. She ran downstairs and couldn't believe who was on the other side.

* * *

**Short update! I feel like the sex scene was gonna murder you guys enough. I'll save the rest of the slaughter for the next update. Livi and Fitz are officially OLITZ! Omg and they're quite the freaky pair. I woulda kept going but I had to stop.. for reasons. This is dedicated to Armani, Raissa, Tesa and Jeria for fueling for the cobraconda talk we had earlier. I had to involve per request. Anywho, drop your reactions in the reviews!**


	10. Ch 10: Olivia Pope & Associates

**_I apologize for my delay in posting this new chapter. Work got crazy in between the last time I had the opportunity to write but who do you think is at the door? I can guarantee it's not who you expect it to be. Anywho you're in for some twists and turns so buckle up!_**

* * *

Olivia was more than shocked to be having company so early since it was almost time for her to go to work. She did her best to ignore the knocks but they became louder and more rapidly happening. After fully getting dressed, she hurried down to the door to find Abby and Harrison greeting her.

"Uhm hey guys, what's up?" Olivia asked in a confused tone  
"We have some very exciting news for you and we didn't wanna wait before work." Abby spilled  
"Spill it, it's almost time to go." Liv rushed  
"We were on our way to work and I got a call from David Rosen, that super hot attorney. Well anyway, he told me that the space we had been looking into had been bought, paid in full by that actor Fitz Grant, the SUPER hot one out of him and his brother. Liv did you know anything about this?" Abby hungrily asked

Liv shot a quick smile and answered, "No, I didn't know about this. Fitzgerald is a good friend of mine, friends do nice things for each other."

"Tuhh," Harrison spat. "Good friends my ass. I know that smile from anywhere. I put that smile on plenty of girl's faces. That's your boyfriend. I wouldn't be out buying girl's buildings if I wasn't the only one chopping that tree down."

"God! Harrison, do you have to be such a pig?! I hate that I agree with him but Liv, my goodness you're glowing. Is Fitz your boyfriend?" Abby wondered

"The inter workings of my personal life aren't the topic at hand right now. You said Rosen said he closed on the property?" Olivia deflected the question with a question

"That means yes. So about these interviews, those still going on today?" Harrison asked

"Yes. Can I have you two to run those? I have to see about the closing procedures on the building and what'll be necessary. Remember I need a tech guy and another lawyer. Meet at the building around three?" Olivia asked

"Sounds like a plan."

A huge smile and sigh of relief crept on Liv's face shortly after her team left. She had been looking at that place since she graduated undergrad. Her and Fitz discussed the building almost every night. She dreamt of dark hardwood floors throughout the office and for each of her associates' spaces to match their personalities. She hurriedly made her way to the office. Upon her arrival at the office, she was greeted by Fitz.

"Why hello there beautiful?" Fitz asked

"Hi. You know you didn't have to do this for me? I appreciate it so much though. What made you want to do this?" Olivia curiously wondered

"I heard someone else was looking at closing on this building so I had too. This was your dream location. I couldn't have let this slip away from you. No you're not indebted to me so don't worry about paying me back. i had the building checked out, the furniture will be here in 2 hours. I think that's enough time to uhh, you know, christen your office, the floor, your desk, chair." Fitz said as a sly smile crept on his face. Liv returned to smile which commenced the christening

* * *

"So your name is?" Harrison asked

"I'm Huck."

"Huck what? That seriously can't be what your parents named you." Abby rudely replied

"That's not what they named me, it's what I prefer. What I like to be called has nothing to do with my job." Huck replied unbothered

"You're right. You were a computer analyst for the Marines? I say that makes you more than qualified and I'm not in the most to do anymore interviews so congrats, welcome to Olivia Pope and Associates." Harrison hurried along

"You're getting cornier as the day goes by! Olivia Pope and Associates? Next you'll suggest some corny tag line like "We aren't soldiers in armor, we're gladiators in suits!" Abby annoyingly shouted

"Just for that, I'll keep that tag line. Liv will like it since she has that weird obsession with 300. I'll make sure to credit you with the tag line." Harrison said as a huge smile appeared on his face. "You said that girl Quinn was your pick?"

"Yeah, she's weird but she'll get the job done. Isn't it about time to meet Liv?"Abby asked

"It's 2:30 so I'd say it's safe to go. Gladiators, mount up!" Harrison laughed

* * *

After christening her new work space, the two lovers bid farewell as Fitz was summoned for a tea party with his princess. This left Liv to herself to reflect on the last month and all that had taken place. She had a somewhat publicized breakup with Devin, met her childhood crush, Fitz, who was now her wonderful boyfriend who helped finance her dream building without even asking. She was happy. Yes, it happened faster than she anticipated but she wouldn't have had it any other way. Just before she drifted off into la-la land, her phone jolted her back to reality and it was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"You're not man enough to talk to me so you send your girlfriend?" Olivia angrily answered the phone

"Good afternoon to you too Olivia. I apologize for that, I didn't even send her, she went behind my back and she's not my girlfriend, you are." Devin thirstly replied

"Try again. You publicly humiliated me. You lied to my face. You called me HER while you were inside of me. You made me mistrust my gut and go against my good judgement. If that's how you treat "your" girlfriend, I can do bad all by myself. Goodbye." Olivia tearfully answered

She pulled herself together, not wanting to appear weak in front of her staff. "_Gladiators don't cry" _she told herself. No sooner than she pulled herself together, her staff walked in.

"Uhh Liv, I know we just officially got squared away and all but we have our first client." Harrison nervously spat

"Yeah, it's um Hollis Doyle." Abby whispered

* * *

**_THERE YOU HAVE IT! Fitz out here buying property and Liv is still gift wrapping the panties. It's all in good standing in my story though. Fitz is all hers. I had all y'all thinking Devin was gonna pop up at her door. Lol nope! That phone call though smh. But Hollis has a lot of balls coming to Liv asking for help. Drop your reactions in the reviews and until next time. _**


	11. Ch 11: The Devil Wears Cowboy Boots

**I told you guys we weren't done with Hollis Doyle just yet! Who knew he'd come back running to help Livvie given that he's the sole reason her brother Eric died? What does she do? Gladiators don't have feelings remember? Well let's find out!**

* * *

"Who let him in here?" Olivia demanded  
"He kinda just followed us in here. Well he asked if this was Olivia Pope's practice and I said yeah and he came right up." Quinn answered in a naive tone  
"You have so much to learn. Hollis killed Olivia's brother in a car accident while drunk driving and beat the charges because he owns like all of the world." Abby shot back

Olivia stood in a daze while the devil himself, Hollis Doyle stood before her requesting her services. She couldn't help but think back to that horrible day when her life came tumbling down. He vehemently denied being drunk and blamed it all on her brother calling him "Mason Pope's drunkard bastard son". Olivia knew that her brother wouldn't want her to turn down a client for him but this would take a lot of convincing.

"The room. Hollis and I need the room." Olivia quietly demanded

The rest of OPA cleared out, leaving Hollis and Olivia to themselves.

"What do you need, Mr. Doyle?" Olivia asked in a tone of irritation  
"Well my sweet little Texas flower, I've seen to get myself in a bit of mess. They told me that you were the woman for the job, although I knew you wouldn't be up to helping me, I figured it was still worth the shot." Hollis rambled  
"What do you NEED, Mr. Doyle?" Olivia demanded once again  
"Well, you know I'm a man of high regard and standard and there seems to be some silly little bimbo claiming I fathered her child. I've offered her money to keep quiet, she took it but that's not enough. I've set up a trust fund in the child's honor and that's not enough. She refuses a DNA test and claims that if I don't publicly came her little bastard child, she's going to come forward about the affair she claims we had. Now normally, I'd handle this in a swift manor but I recently threw my name in the hat for nominee for President of these Great United States. They'll find this out and I need this situation to be taken care of before the opponents get to snooping, not to mention, if my wife finds out. So can you help me?" Hollis pleaded

* * *

"Papi! You promised!" Chloe squealed  
"Bella, I did not!" Fitz yelled back  
"Papi, you said if I beat you in connect 4, I could give you a princess makeover which includes a pretty pink princess pedicure!"Chloe squealed back

Fitz eventually gave in because once again, he was outsmarted by his princess.  
"Okay, fine. You can give me the pedicure, just don't get crazy, Bella." Fitz said sounding defeated

Chloe squealed in excitement as her father gave in to her ridiculous requests. Whatever made her happy, made him happy. Chloe got hard to work shortly after. She was too prepared with a rag and a tub of warm water as she scrubbed her father's feet and hands. Fitz didn't realize how relaxing this was. He found himself shortly falling asleep and waking up to Chloe shouting out "ALL DONE DADDY!"  
He looked down at his hands and feet to find she had painted his nails pink, purple, green, blue and orange. He was shocked at how neatly she painted them. He looked up at her, finding the biggest smile on her face.

"Papi, do you like them?" Chloe curiously asked  
"I love them, Chloe. You did a very nice job." Fitz said with a grin  
"Can I take a picture and send them to Livi? Maybe she'll want hers done too." Chloe shrieked  
"Okay, run and get my phone, baby." Fitz said

To be honest, Fitz was over the moon that Chloe had taken to Olivia so quickly and so well. That was one hurdle he was concerned with. After the divorce with Mellie, he rarely brought women around Chloe, mainly because he didn't want to confuse her. The ones he did bring around, she didn't take to so well. So the relationship with Liv must be very important to Chloe. Chloe came back in the room with Fitz's phone in tow with the camera ready to shoot. She snapped a few pictures and then handed the phone over to him. He scrolled through the pictures and began to laugh almost uncontrollably. He snatched Chloe up and snapped a selfie, sending it to Instagram shortly after with the caption _**"Princess Pamper Party with just my princess and I"**_.

* * *

"So explain exactly what you think I can do for you again?" Olivia curiously wondered  
"Fix it, duh. You're a fixer, a clean up woman. Make the bitch go away." Hollis rudely shot away  
"I don't make "bitches go away" Hollis. I solve real problems. Not problems for a man who can't keep it in his pants and can't throw enough money at a situation to "fix it" or pay someone else to fix it." Olivia roared back  
"Olivia, sweetheart, let's put our differences aside. We're grown ups. Now how much do I owe you to work your magic?" Hollis arrogantly asked  
"You could give me your entire life savings and I still wouldn't help your ass. Goodbye Hollis." Olivia shot back

Hollis stuck his wallet back into his suit jacket and promptly exited her office. Olivia let out a huge sigh of relief, plopped down in her chair and grabbed her phone to tell her mother what just happened. Abby, Harrison, Huck and Quinn filed into her office to check on their leader.

"Uhm, I just wanted to apologize, I uh had no clue. It won't happen again." Quinn nervously apologized  
"It's okay, now you know. Better late than never, I always say. Anything else on the agenda?" Olivia asked  
"Uhh no, I've finished setting up all the computers, installed the surveillance cameras throughout the building and security just wrapped up." Huck rattled off  
"No clients scheduled until Wednesday." Harrison said  
"I've got nothing. Ohh, I have a date with David Rosen but as far as us gladiators go, we are square." Abby stated  
"Gladiators. Hmph I like that. We're gladiators in suits. Well if that's it, there's no reason to still be here. See you guys on Wednesday." Olivia wrapped up the conversation

After everyone filed out of her office, her phone began to rang. It was Fitz. So she thought.

"Livvie! Hey it's Chloe. I'm on daddy's phone while he's sleeping." Chloe said  
"Hello Chloe! How are you beautiful?" Olivia asked  
"I'm good. Daddy says you're coming over after work. Are you? I have a really important question to ask you if you do." Chloe curiously wondered  
"I just got off of work now and yes, I'm coming over still. I'll be on my way shortly. You can asked me whatever you want." Olivia replied  
"Okay, well I'll wake Papi and tell him you're on your way. I can't wait for you to come over. I missed you so much." Chloe began to ramble  
"I missed you too. Seen you soon. Bye." Olivia said

Olivia was really wondering what was rolling through Chloe's little brain. She was such a sweet girl and Liv hoped to have her own daughter like her one day. She rushed home, showered and changed into something a little more comfortable. Instead of fussing with her hair, she decided to wear it in it's natural state. Fitz loved playing in her curls as she did his. She grabbed some wine and a change of clothes as the two were having a sleepover.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Olivia arrived to Fitz's place with pizza and ice cream. Chloe lost her mind at the sight of this and jumped up and down with excitement. She was greeted with a kiss and a booty grab by Fitz as he followed her into the kitchen. Once Olivia had emptied her hands, Chloe quickly grabbed her and took her into her room.

"Olivia, I have something important to ask you." Chloe said in a serious tone  
"Okay what is it?" Olivia replied in an equally serious tone  
"Okay, every two weeks, my school has this social for all the girls in my school where we have a tea party or a pamper party. I've never been to one and I really want to go but. But the other girls that go, their moms go with them. I know you're not my mom but you're really cool and if you didn't mind, I was wondering if you'd come with me?" Chloe tearfully asked  
"Of course! I'm honored that you feel that I'm special enough to come with you. I wouldn't miss it for anything. When is the next one, honey?" Olivia asked  
"Friday. You don't have to wear anything special. You just have to introduce yourself, I think." Chloe replied  
"Okay. I'm game. Now let's go eat!" Olivia energetically replied

The three stuffed their faces and found themselves in front of the tv watching B-List movies on Netflix. As expected, Chloe was the first to tap out. Fitz carried her to her room, tucked her in bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. Tired of the crappy movies, he picked Liv up and carried her to his room, caveman style. He threw her down to his bed and planted kisses on her before he took refuge with laying on her boobs. She stroked his curls as the two talked.

"Chloe asked me to come to her tea party social with her. I said yes." Olivia started  
"Really? I've been trying to get her to go for months with my sister. You've got magic powers or something. She's really comfortable with you." Fitz replied  
"Yeah, you should have seen how nervous she got when she asked me. Twiddling her thumbs and everything. She's such a sweet girl, you're doing an amazing job with her." Olivia congratulated  
"Thank you. Although it seems since we've met, you've been able to break her down. Whenever I bring you up it's "how's my Liv? What's Livvie doing? Can she come too?" You're the first woman I've dated since her mother that she's been this comfortable with. The other one's she's immediately had issues with. I think she's found her lobster." Fitz said as he lightly chuckled.  
"Oh yeah? I'd love to be her lobster. I'd love to have a daughter like her one day as well. She's so smart and beautiful." Olivia replied  
A devilish look crept across his face "Oh yeah, that can definitely be arranged right now. Excuse how direct this may sound, I'd LOVE to get you pregnant. Make love to every inch of your body, guaranteeing you'd be with my child. From the first time we made love, I've wanted to make a baby with you. You're everything to me. Being with you forever and making babies would be the icing on the cake." Fitz stated  
"No baby now but I'm definitely down for the making love to every inch of my body part. We can practice." Olivia replied  
"Well take off your clothes." Fitz sternly demanded  
"Your wish is my command, Grant." Olivia said in a seductive tone

* * *

_**Wellllllll Chloe is back! Don't you just love her little sweet self? But the nerve of Hollis! Sadly, we have one more go with him until he's done for good. I think I'm doing a good job with keeping the characters as familiar as possible. You guys' feedback keeps me going. But Chloe is just my FAVORITE! Liv's her lobster! (Friends reference) but Fitz is just so direct in what he wants and how he wants it, I'm loving how he's shaping up. Any who, thanks for reading, drop you feedback!**_


	12. Ch 12: 12 Play

**_How evil of me to end the chapter right when it was getting juicy, right? Well it'll start juicy just for you guys. I've decided to make an effort in updating on the weekends. Trying to update during the week is hectic. So expect an update every weekend from me. Anywho, enough of my rambling, on with the update. ENJOY!_**

* * *

After spending majority of the night making love, Olivia greeted Fitz with a light tug at his boxers and her warm mouth on Fitz the IV. She worked in a manner that wouldn't startle him from rest but something he'd gradually wake up to. When she saw being gentle wasn't waking him up, she worked her mouth harder, causing him to stir more. A soft moan fell onto Olivia's ears and Fitz's hand stroking her curls followed. "Shit, sweet baby." He forced out while his eyes remained shut. He couldn't believe he was waking up to head. It had been so long, he didn't know how to feel. He guided her head up and down until he released. Liv wiped her mouth clean and rested her head on his chest.

"Well good morning to you too, Grant." Liv said with a cheeky smile  
"Morning, my sweet baby. How did you sleep? Fitz inquired  
"Amazing, I slept with my favorite pillow." Olivia said as a school girl smile crept across her face

The two were interrupted by a quiet knock on the bedroom door. It was Chloe.

"Morning Papi, Morning Livvie. Papa is here to take me to school and I just wanted to say good morning and see you after school. Love you bye!" Chloe exclaimed

She darted out of the door just as quickly as she popped in. As soon as the coast was clear, Fitz positioned himself on top of Liv. He began to plant kisses all over her body sending shock waves through her body. He lingered around her thighs, sucking,biting and kissing them. Liv motioned for Fitz to move his head to her lips but he wouldn't move. "I'm gonna make you beg for it." Fitz said. Olivia's eyes grew big with passion at the sound of his voice. Her hips began to move almost uncontrollably with every kiss planted on the inside of her legs. Not getting the reaction he wanted, Fitz began to suck her thighs harder. He felt Olivia lose her breath, giving him confirmation to keep going. She began to run away from him, causing Fitz to slip a finger inside of her, making her scream.  
"No, no, sweet baby. Don't run. You won't get what you want."  
His kisses got closer to her lips, once again sending a shudder through her body.  
"Baby, PLEASE. Just do it, I can't take it anymore."  
Fitz flashed a grin and began to kiss and lick her more aggressively than he'd ever done before. Fitz had Olivia's legs locked in his arms, preventing her from running away from him. Just as she was reaching her peak, he stopped and brought his erection to her pulsating lips and teased her once more. He rubbed it back and forth as he watched her face twist in sweet misery. Out of breath, she reached her hand to guide himself inside of her. The teasing continued as he slid the tip in quickly and removing it. Olivia's eyes popped open as he continued this sexual tease.  
"I need you inside of me, please. I need you now. I can't take it anymore. Fitzgerald, please." Olivia begged  
Hearing exactly what he wanted, he slid himself inside of her, slowly yet forcefully. She shortly reached her peak afterwards. "Don't stop, keep going." She managed to squeak out. Following orders, he continued just as Olivia demanded. Fitz had finally reached his peak.  
"Swwweeet bbbabyy, I'm about to bust." Fitz forced out  
"I-I am ttttooo. Fuck." Liv yelled  
"I'm pulling out now." Fitz said  
"No. Let's peak together." Liv requested  
"But you're not-not on-" Fitz began  
"I want you to cum inside of me." Olivia admitted  
A shocked look came across Fitz's face. He kept going until he felt both of their bodies freeze up, amazingly in sync. He grunted as she let out an orgasmic yell. Fitz rolled off of Olivia, totally exhausted. The two looked at each other, in awe of the amazing love they just made. Liv rolled her naked body towards him and rest her head on his chest. The two drifted off to sleep shortly after.  
30 minutes later, Liv woke up and hopped in the shower. She reflected on the session they just had. A smile crept on her face as she washed her body. She closed her eyes and imagined her hands were Fitz's rubbing her body. She didn't have to imagine much longer as Fitz joined her in the shower.  
"Hi" Fitz whispered  
"Hi" Olivia whispered back  
Surprisingly, Fitz was once again rock hard. He rubbed his hard member on her butt as he reached around and began to play with her clit. He planted kisses on her neck and she rubbed her hands through his curls. Fitz began to pull Liv down to sit down in the tub as the shower head ran. He guided her butt to sit on his pelvis as he entered her. He placed his hands on her hips as he lifted her up and down. This wasn't the lovemaking that had taken place in the bed, this was straight up fucking. Olivia cried out in pleasure and was also amazed how strong Fitz was. All she could do run her fingers through her hair. He sat her up on her knees as he began fuck her even harder.  
"You like that, Sweet Baby? You like it when I get it from the back?" Fitz asked  
"Yeah." Olivia moaned out  
"Whose is it? Is it mine?" Fitz demanded  
"Yeah." Olivia moaned once more  
"You ready to cum for me, Sweet Baby?" Fitz inquired  
"No, fuck me harder." Olivia ordered  
"Fuck you harder? Are you sure?" Fitz wondered  
"Yes, harder and deeper and I'll cum for you." Olivia replied  
Fitz thrusted as hard as he could, making Olivia scream in the highest pitch ever.  
"Ohh, Babe, I'm about to cum for you." Olivia screamed  
"Shit, Sweet Baby. I'm cumming too."Fitz yelled  
Fitz held on tight to her as once again in sync, they peaked together. He removed himself from inside of her and they sat in the tub, dripping wet and out of breath. A smile passed across her face as she stood up and proceeded to help Fitz up to continue their shower. They rinsed each other off and headed back to bed. They laid naked, just taking in each other's anatomy. Olivia once more rolled over to lay her head on Fitz's chest. Fitz planted a kiss on her forehead and proceeded to look at the time on alarm clock on his nightstand. It read 10:30am. With Chloe gone til 4pm, the two of them had all the time in the world to knock the rest of those 10 rounds out.

* * *

**_Well this update pretty much speaks for itself. No need to ramble on about what happened. Drop your feedback in the reviews._**


End file.
